el jefe vs la liga del mal
by eljefe2000
Summary: Por una orden del portal el jefe se une a una organización conocida como la liga del mal cuya finalidad es eliminar a todo el bien adentrándose en el mal junto a número 2 de los KND, número 4, Changeling, los gemelos más y menos, solid Snake, arale, gatchan y obochaman siendo marcados como renegados por el resto de sus amigos... Como terminará esto?


En alguna parte del reino del cielo

Jefe: ¿Por que me has llamado? (preocupado)

Portal: Verás jefe... Tengo una misión para ti, sólo si de verdad lo deseas (serio)

Jefe: ¿Dime de que se trata? (Serio)

Portal: Hace unos meses uno de los villanos encontró uno de tus portales (Preocupado)

Jefe: ¿Quien? (nervioso)

Portal: Lo reconoces -el portal le mostró una foto donde salía un tipo de pelo negro, sonrisa malévola, y un traje como de financiero-

Jefe: Es Giovanni jefe del Team rocket, lo puedo derrotar fácilmente (soberbio)

Portal: No es tan fácil... Con ese portal trajo a unos villanos, seguro los conoces, ellos son Padre, Dark Mather y Haku y con su ayuda trajo a toda la organización XIII real, y revivió a todos los majin boo, y tienen de guarda espaldas al mecha-jefe y a Veritas

Jefe: Y ¿Qué quiere que haga yo si son todos ellos? (Dudoso)

Portal: Quiero que te les unas (malicioso)

Jefe: ¿Que? -El jefe pensaba que el portal estaba loco, como podría unirse al mal-

Portal: Infiltrado me sirves más en este caso, vas a necesitar un equipo ya lo pensaste (riendo)

Jefe: Por supuesto que haré la misión y por el equipo déjelo en mis manos... Tengo a los héroes perfectos pare el trabajo (riendo)

Portal: Lo dejo en tus manos (se va)

Jefe: Muy bien, primero lo primero... Un piloto que sea capaz de volar la nave aún en situaciones extremas (Divertido)

En una casa del árbol conocida como el sector V de KND, un chico conocido como dos dormía sin saber lo que iba a pasar

Jefe: Memo, ¿estas despierto?

Dos: Jefe, ¿Que hace aquí? Si lo ven...

Jefe: Tranquilizate, vengo por ti... El mundo te necesita Memo

Dos: De acuerdo, sólo guardo mis herramientas y nos vamos

Media hora más tarde

Jefe: Y necesitamos una nave

Dos: Tomemos una de aquí

Después de subirse a un autobús

Jefe: Vamos que aún faltan más si queremos cumplir esta misión. Código avenger

Dos: ¿Que significa eso? (Despegando la nave)

Jefe:

Amigos

Vengadores

Es

Negativa

Generalmente

Esta

Regeneración

Dos: Bueno

Al llegar al reino del cielo

Jefe: Ahora necesitamos dos cambiadores (serio)

Memo: ¿Cambiadores? (desconcertado)

Jefe: Si, alguien que pueda camuflarse entre las personas y otro que no necesite estar entre las personas (sonríe)

Memo: ¿Quien? (feliz)

Jefe: Vamos yo te digo a donde ir (Feliz)

En una base conocida como shadow moses

Snake: Octacon, dime que tan peligroso es...

Octacon: Snake, quieres una verdadera misión

Snake: ¿Cual? (sonríe)

Octacon: Voltea arriba

Arriba había un autobús volador con octacon dentro de el, después aterrizó

Jefe: Snake vamos a una verdadera misión, ¿vienes? (sonriendo)

Snake: ¿Bromeas?, por su puesto que voy (se sube)... Que hace un niño volando esta cosa

Memo: Mi nave, mis reglas anciano (enojado)

Octacon: Esta nave la hizo el -señalando a memo que tenía un tache sobre el número 2 de su gorra-

Snake: Genial, solid snake

Memo: Soy Guillermo González, mucho gusto (elevando el autobús)

Jefe: Ahora a jump city

En jump city

Jefe: La situación es esta, en nuestra misión tenemos que hacernos pasar por los malos, creen poderlo hacer

Octacon: Yo los ayudó desde aquí

Al bajar

Jefe: Destrocen jump city

Memo: ¿Por que?

Jefe: Por que es la única forma que conozco para atraer la atención de un héroe

Snake sacó una bazooka y empezó a volar edificios, dos...(ejem) es decir memo empezó a disparar chicles bola contra los autos haciéndolos volar, y el jefe destruía todo lo que estaba en su paso, cuando llegó nightwing

Nightwing: ¿Jefe? (sorprendido)

Jefe: Ala nocturna, no esperaba verte aquí, ¿no deberías estar con batman? (Burlón)

Nightwing: Yo no trabajo más para el y lo sabes (enojado)

Jefe: Lo siento chico maravilla (malicioso)

Snake: De todas formas no podría contra nosotros tres (soberbio)

Cuando un rayo verde los hace retroceder

Jefe: Starfire. *joder y no aparece changeling*

Memo: Talvez si estemos en problemas (Asustado)

Cuando otro rayo pero esta vez azul le cayó muy cerca a memo

Jefe: Es oficial estamos acabados (nervioso)

Memo: Los haremos picadillo (riendo)

Unas piedras les caen y el jefe la rompe

Jefe: Raven (con odio)

Raven: Jefe... Deje de destruir la ciudad (sería)

Jefe: Jamás (sonríe)

Nightwing: (Lanzándose contra Memo) Vamos acer de que estas echo gordito (burlón)

Pero antes de tocarlo recibieron un golpe en seco que lo mando a volar

¿?: Y esa es mi hurracarana especial -sonrió un chico de pelo rubio de unos 10 años, con corte de hongo, una sudadera naranja y pantalón azul igual que sus tenis-

Memo: Wally (Feliz)

Wally: Todo el sector te está buscando o me dejan ir con ustedes o les digo donde esta Guillermo (Serio)

Jefe: De acuerdo, ¿pero de donde as sacado eso? (dudoso)

Wally: Es una de mis armas, aunque yo prefiero mis puños (sonríe)

Derrepente un rinoceronte verde golpea a Star fire y va hacia el jefe tomando forma humana

Changeling: Dejen al jefe, seguramente tiene una buena explicación para causar todo esto

Jefe: No, (Le guiña el ojo)

Changeling: Bueno no importa no nos venceran o no... Jefe (sonríe)

Cuando llegan el resto de los titanes

Jefe: Estamos perdidos (serio)

Memo: Sugiero que nos retiremos (nervioso)

La nave baja

Octacon: Suban (gritando)

¿?: Vamos hermano (sonríe)

¿? 2: Tu lo has dicho (sonríe)

Dos niños de unos 10 con trajes blancos con rojo, y ambos tenían un circulo con los signos + y - respectivamente, subieron a la nave

Mas: Lo sentimos (saludando)

Menos: No es personal (encojiendose de hombros)

Con eso partieron

Nightwing: Batman, Más, Menos y Changeling nos han traicionado... El jefe se cambio de bando (Serio)

Batman: Gracias por el aviso (Serio)

(N/A: Que estos nunca sonríen?)

En la nave

Jefe: Lo hicimos bien (feliz)

Mas: Eso fue increíble (sonriendo)

Memo: ¿Como nos encontraste wally? (dudoso)

Wally: Muy fácil, Caí en uno de los portales del jefe buscando y luego te vi peleando contra el hombre de mallas (indiferente)

Jefe: Luego discuten debemos ir por más amigos (serio)

Memo: Tiene razón (serio)

Jefe: Fija dirección a dreamland -dijo mientras hacía pose de capitán-

Memo: A la orden jefe -dijo saludando como soldado-

Con eso volaron a dreamland

Jefe: Llegamos (feliz)

Snake: A buscar a esa bola rosa (serio)

Jefe: No es necesario... ¡Al castillo de dedede! (Apuntando a un enorme castillo)

El castillo de dedede

Dedede: Claro que los ayudaremos, ¿No es cierto Metha Knight? -Dijo viendo al pequeño ser azul redondo con máscara y capa-

Knight: Así es (serio)

Kirby: Hi (feliz)

Yellow: Si (saltando)

Red: Hay que hacerlo (decidido)

Green: Claro -dijo algo dudoso mientras veía a los demás-

Jefe: No se diga más vámonos (feliz)

Dedede: Bandadadee quedas a cargo (señalando lo)

Bandadadee: Como ordene su majestad (haciendo reverencia)

Ya en la nave

Jefe: Vamos por mi amiga (decidido)

En un pequeño pueblo ubicado en la isla pingüino, en una casa

Jefe: Doctor Norimaki, abra ya (serio)

Norimaki: (Abriendo) Jefe, pase (dudoso)

Ya adentro

Jefe: Iré al grano... necesito que nos prestes a Arale y Gatchan (serio)

Norimaki: ¿Para que las necesita? -Dijo dudoso mientras veía por la ventana-

Después de una larga explicación

Norimaki: Ya veo, ¿como planea hacer que ellos crean que es mala? (serio)

Jefe: Eso significa... (feliz)

Norimaki: Así es... puede ir, pero cuidala (Preocupado)

Jefe: Si, si destruye parte de la ciudad con gatchan la creerán mala -dijo tan normal como si no pasará nada-

Norimaki: Cuidala (serio)

Jefe: Descuide Sembe lo haré, y recuerde nadie puede saber que esta involucrado -dijo feliz mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo-

Norimaki: Descuide actuare como si no supiera nada (sonríe)

Jefe: Bien Arale... Destruye el laboratorio de Sembe (serio)

Norimaki: ¿Por que mi laboratorio? -Dijo preocupado por sus inventos-

Jefe: Es la única forma que sea creíble, confía en mi (sonríe)

Norimaki: De acuerdo (sonríe)

Después de que arale volará el laboratorio de Sembe salieron a la calle y esto pasó

Arale: Uyuyu, esto es malo, si alguien sale herido que mal nos irá -viendo inocente al jefe-

Jefe: No te preocupes -le dio una sonrisa cálida- todo saldrá bien

Cuando el jefe recibe un golpe que lo saca volando

¿?: Señorita Arale, ¿Por que hace esto? -Dijo un chico de pelo negro y lentes mientras la miraba con preocupación-

Memo: Hey no le hagas eso al jefe (Enojado)

Cuando un golpe sordo saca volando a obochaman

Tiempo después el jefe regresa con el sobre su hombro inconciente y se lo llevan con ellos, despegando una vez más, dentro de la nave

Jefe: Creen que sea buena idea involucrar a obochaman? -Dijo preocupado por el chico-

Arale: Por su puesto, tu también lo crees no gatchan (feliz)

Gatchan: Cupipu (sonriendo)

Jefe: Deacuerdo sólo nos falta un médico y un cocinero (feliz)

Daxter: Yo se donde conseguir un médico y sobre el cocinero talves sea hora de visitar a un viejo amigo tuyo -dijo con un deje de misterio el fumigador-

Jefe: Tienes razón (sonriendo)

Arale: Uyuyu, un ratón que habla -dijo sin pensar mientras sonreia-

Daxter: Soy una comadreja! (enojado)

Jefe: Ay ustedes, pone rumbo al gran line memo (serio)

Memo: Si (feliz)

En el gran line

Memo: Demonios -dijo frustrado el piloto de los KND-

Jefe: ¿Que sucede? -Dijo preocupado-

Memo: Sujetence los calzones por que nos vamos a estrellar -dijo gritando-

Se estrellaron en una isla algo peculiar para su gusto (N/A: Tomando en cuenta que son un dios con problemas nerviosos, un militar que hace lo que se le antoja, un niño que sabe de mecánica, una comadreja que habla, un niño que golpea a medio mundo, un hombre verde vegetariano, unos gemelos capaces de correr como flash, dos androides con miopía y una cosa que vuela capaz de comerse lo que sea)

Jefe: ¿Que es este lugar? (dudoso)

Estaban en una isla donde parecía que se iba celebrar un festival cuando un anciano se les acercó

Anciano: Disculpen ustedes vienen al festival de tatayan (serio)

Jefe: Si, pero puede decirme por que se llama así (feliz)

Anciano: Es por que así se llama esta isla (sonríe)

Era una isla con muchas casas y un enorme bosque que conducía a una montaña

Jefe: Oiga Abuelito podría decirme donde puedo descansar? (cansado)

Anciano: Claro, siganme -dijo mientras se ponía en marcha al pueblo-

Después de caminar unas horas llegaron a una posada

Jefe: Y no han tenido más visitantes (dudoso)

Anciano: Si muchos, pero no se preocupen no hacen daño a nadie por el momento (feliz)

Dentro de la posada se encontraron con una chica de pelo largo café con ropas muy humildes que los guió a su cuarto para que descansarán, dentro del cuarto

Jefe: Sólo hay que reparar la nave (Serio)

Arale: sobre eso... creo que gatchan se la comió (nerviosa)

Todos: Que?!

Gatchan: Cupipu

Jefe: Estamos en problemas, si no conseguimos piezas para otra pronto no podremos volver

En eso llaman para cenar

Memo: será mejor ir a cenar

Pero en la cena encontraron algo que buscaban sin buscarlo


End file.
